Most women do not practice breast self examination (BSE) even though 90% of all lumps are identified by the woman and BSE has the potential for early identification of potential malignancies. Lack of confidence in being able to perform the procedure and perceived invulnerability to breast cancer are documented barriers for women. The proposed project would develop an interactive video program for rural women. The program would illustrate BSE techniques, facts of breast anatomy, and breast cancer. Women's preferences for scope and modality of presentation on BSE will be ascertained through interviews with 40 women recruited by the Illinois Department of Public Health. Program effectiveness will be assessed by 40 women using equipment available at the University of Illinois. University resources also make possible production of a high quality, low Cost interactive program on BSE. The results of Phase I will serve as the basis for developing interactive videos for other target audiences of women. Both public and private health providers have expressed interest in serving as test sites for BSE programs for hispanic, inner-city, and middle income women.